Bullies
by LearnAndLive
Summary: Each of the Wasabi Warriors is faced with a bully. How do they react, and who is there to help them out?
1. Kim

**Hey guys, I'm writing this because some people on FanFiction just throw suicide and things like that around so easily. We have no idea how much pain that those people go through to even consider something that serious. If you know someone like that, get help. If you're going through something like this, talk to someone. You'll feel better, I promise! **

"Kim, you're pathetic. Do us a favor and…well. You know." Donna dragged her index finger across her neck and shut her eyes, simulating her death.

Scoffing, Kim stormed back to her locker, opened it, grabbed her bag, and then raced out of the opposite side of the school. She had just been kicked off the pep squad, and she was the _captain_. The emotions racing through her mind were betrayal and hopelessness. Did Donna really mean that? The…suicide comment? Kim had never considered that before, and she wasn't about to now. But it stuck with her. After all, how do you forget something that big? The fact that someone wants you _dead_? After walking aimlessly for a few minutes, she looked up and realized she was in by the mall's entrance. She turned right and sat under a tree. It was huge, with long branches shielding her from the outside world. Kim rested her head on her knees as the sobs shook her upper body and hazed over her brain. She reached into her pocket and dug out her phone. Just as she unlocked it, Jack's ringtone of "Million Bucks" by Cimorelli pierced the silent landscape. Still weeping uncontrollably, she ignored the call and placed her sweatshirt on the trunk of the tree, using it as a makeshift pillow. She heard Jack calling three more times, and each one she placed her thumb on the "Ignore" button. He would be looking for her now, she knew, but she prayed he wouldn't see her in this state. Weak. _Pathetic._ No one had ever called her that before. Instead of having the passion to go and slap Donna silly, she sank deeper into the pit of self-hatred she had started to dig.

Then came the rain. In heavy torrents and sheets, and soon thunder and lightning began. Kim only felt an occasional splatter thanks to the dense collection of tree limbs. As suspected, she saw Jack zooming down the sidewalk, phone pressed against his ear, his head swiveling each way. The, her phone commenced singing as loudly as it possibly could, causing Jack's head to turn in her direction. Trying to silence the device, Kim pinched down the volume button, but to no avail. Jack had spotted her golden hair, and was swiftly making his way towards her.

"Kimberly Crawford! I have been looking for you for the past half hour! Why did you keep ignoring my calls? We're going to be struck by lightning if we- oh my god. I'm an idiot. What's wrong?" As soon as he noticed the waterfall streaming down her face, he dropped his stuff and sat next to her. His left arm wrapped itself around her shoulders as her head fell onto his chest. The other pinned her arms to her sides and encircled her next to him.

Then, she cried the hardest she ever remembered doing so. It hurt her so much to know someone felt that way about her. She knew Donna never liked her, but to say something that serious was different. "I just feel like an idiot for…well, thinking her crowd…wanted me alive."

Jack was beyond mad. Kim, his _best friend_, was being told by some trashy slut that she was useless, and she should…he couldn't even wrap his head around that fact. Kim was amazing to him, if they couldn't see that, it was their loss. So, he held his other half close and whispered "Kim, you aren't thinking about…_that_, are you?"

Kim raised her head to watch his eyes, which were filled with concern and anger. She knew he was going to go tell Donna off, and this worried her. She didn't want someone watching over her, she could take care of herself. She didn't need to be cuddled and told she was important. What she should be doing, instead of sobbing over some jerk's comment was showing her how her words didn't hurt her. Even if she did try to physically beat her, first, she could take her, second, the bruises would heal, the cuts would heal, and she would heal. She didn't have to sit here, waiting for the next taunt to fly her way. She should ignore this crap. But why is it so _hard_? She wanted to not care what other people thought of her, but she always had. She prided herself on being pretty and popular, but classy and kind. No one, _no one_, could tell her who she is. Only she can.

"Jack." All traces of tears dried and left. She was better than this. All the lessons she had learned came rushing back to her.

"_Don't judge a book by its cover."_

"_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me."_

"_So make your jokes, go for broke, blow your smoke, you're not alone, but who's laughing now?"_

"_Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"_

"_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper."_

"Yeah, Kim?" She had stood during her internal rant, so he followed her up.

"I'm going to go kick Donna now."

"As much as I want you too, you have to be the bigger person, Kim."

Sighing, she agreed. "Yeah,"

"How about…" He embraced her, then continued. "You just ignore that idiot?"

Soon, Kim understood. In none of those songs did anyone ever scoop to their tormentors level, they ignored them. Instead of walking away from them, they just walked past. Not giving them the satisfaction of tears and sour days. This was the only time Kim knew it would be okay to be ignorant. Just to block out the she-devil.

"Yeah," She let out a contented breath. "That'll work."

**I'm thinking about a two-shot for this one. Review/PM me your ideas for it or if it's good as a oneshot.**


	2. Jack

**Hey guys, I'm glad I got such a positive response on my previous chapter. The songs that Kim "thought" of were 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez, 'Who's Laughing Now?' by Jessie J, 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, and 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. Now, I might be confusing some of you, because I'm currently doing that to myself. Well, in the last chapter I wrote "maybe this will be a two-shot" but when I wrote the summary for the story, I thought "How about everyone faces a bully?" So they are all one shots. Also, the author's note I wrote in "Kim's Music" (Updated today hopefully!) is just me expressing my feelings toward the subject. I'm insecure (I mean aren't we all?) and I just wanted to say something. That's all!**

**Jack:**

Jack stormed out of the Black Dragon dojo, were Rudy sent him to give Ty a check (He bet him he could eat seven falafel balls in one swallow). The words they pelted at him hurt. "That good-for-nothing skate rat. All we did was try to get him to join our dojo, and what does he do? Steal our best black-belt away. What a jerk. Kim deserves better than people like _him._" As he was walking out, he heard Frank mutter behind his back. He went rigid, defense-mode taking over. _Kim left because you tried to break my leg! She's not into you, Frank! Get a haircut! _Those thoughts played on loop as he entered the Bobby Wasabi dojo. _His_ dojo. He saw Kim flipping Jerry, Milton doing homework, and Eddie was with Rudy. Everything seemed so normal, but why couldn't they see him when he walked in, or acknowledge him? Sure, they were all busy, but a hello would be polite.

"Hey, guys." He began speed walking to the locker rooms when he heard his voice wobble. Kim, of course, was the first to notice this.

"What's wrong, Jack?" He slowly stopped and turned around halfway to answer her.

"Why would anything be wrong?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

Kim was still wary, but she let it slide. Luckily for Jack, he could walk into the room without further conversation. He open his locker, changed into some sweats, and sat on the bench. _Don't let what they're saying get to you._ He chanted in his head. _Kim left on her own, you just…they don't deserve her…Do _we_ deserve her? _The thought made him cringe. They had five students, three out of them yellow belts. The Black Dragons had state of the art equipment, mats that were cleaned daily, and fifteen black belts. Sure, they weren't as good competition wise, but friend wise, they most certainly were.

_Knock, knock._ "Jack? You've been in there for ten minutes, can I come in?" Kim voice echoed in the silent room.

He had to think fast. "Uh, I'll be out in a second!" He thought that would keep her satisfied, he still had to make his eyes look less blotchy and red. But, with the quaking voice and now the pitiful excuses, Kim needed to know what was wrong.

"Jack, I'm coming in!" She threw the door open, immediately spotting the upset brunette. "Jack, what's the matter?" He stood wiping the tears off his face before she got close.

"N-nothing! We have to go…spar!" He tried dragging her out, but she flipped him, causing him to fall flat on his back, groaning.

She sat on his waist, trying to look worried instead of annoyed. He never admitted his feelings, ever. Kim was pretty sure he would explode if he didn't tell someone what was bothering him, or maybe that's how guys are. Either way, she wanted to know the truth. "Jack, please, please, please, please, _please_ tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, he debated his options. Avoid Kim forever, or, tell her now. "Kim…are you happy here?"

Thinking of their current position as the choice for his question, her cheeks turned maroon and she stuttered "Uh…"

"I mean," He clarified. "In the dojo, with us as your friends?"

He seemed so scared of her answer, Kim almost laughed. She really wondered what this had to do with anything, but she played along. "Yeah, of course! Does this have something to the Black Dragons?"

She was piecing it together, and Jack could see the wheels revolving faster. "Well…they said you, well…deserved better than us."

She snorted. _Kim snorted._ Then a chuckle was emitted, but it was from Jack. Then, laughter ensued, both the teenagers doubling over, clutching nothing for air. Two minutes later, Kim replied. "Jack! Those guys are idiots! Don't let them get to you. I quit on my own terms, not because someone made me. D-did they say anything about…well, you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, the said "That I'm a useless, good for nothing skate rat. But come on! I hear that from Joan, the mall owner, and Frank on a daily basis."

A small smile creeping up, Kim commented "I'm glad you have enough common sense to know that's not true."

_It's not?_ That's what Jack wanted to ask. Everyone besides his friends thought that. He felt relieved knowing Kim didn't want to be with the Black Dragons, and he always knew she never thought of him as useless. But, she always called him conceited. Jack was confused, but he knew everyone had their flaws. Besides, he was always joking. He didn't really think very highly of himself. Maybe he should started appreciating himself more, after all, by the way Kim smiled at him, he knew he was worth something. Even if that was just making her smile, or giving his friends a helping hand. Someone needed him, and he won't let them or himself down.

**Sorry, suckish ending. It's hard writing an insecure chapter about guys. They're so "Everything's all good.", and I especially imagined Jack that way. REVIEW ON WHO'S NEXT WITH IDEAS. Tehee, oh caps lock. Why must you look like shift?**


End file.
